fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Foggy Woodlands
The Foggy Woodlands is a large cold forest where a lot of monsters reside. It is very foggy at day, but the fog is gone at night. The forest is rich in a variety of plants, mushrooms, and other items, and also has caves in it. Due to the huge amount of water and the fact that it's near a lake, a lot of fish also reside here. Map Layout *'Base Camp:' A small area on a low place. It is hidden with a small opening on the front, leading to Area 1. On the side, it has another opening, leading to Area 8. Shrubs surround the base camp, as well as large trees, covering the base camp from the monsters. *'Area 1:' A large area with a path down leading to Area 2. Surrounded by rocky cliffs covered with moss, there is a small waterfall on the area, where water flows down. There is an Altaroth Lair here. *'Area 2:' A rocky cave with a small pond on the side, it has vines from the ceiling, which can obscure the player's vision. There are a lot of minerals in the area, as well as plantation, even for a place lacking light. At the end of the cave, openings are found, leading to Area 3 and Area 8. *'Area 3:' A large forest area, surrounded with rocky cliffs, similar to Area 1. At the end of the path, water is found, with a waterfall at the end. You can jump to here to go to Area 8. (You can later return to Area 3 using vines on the cliff) At the other end, a small path can be found to Area 4. *'Area 4:' A watery area on a very high cliff. Mud is found near the water, and the area is surrounded by large trees. A small cave opening is seen, leading to Area 5. *'Area 5:' A very large rocky cave, there are various cliffs in the area where you can climb. At a small cave, there is a Felyne Den, where the Veggie Elder resides. The Felyne Den has barrels, as well as chests, where anyone can gather. At the end of the cave, there is a cliff at the top, where anyone can go to Area 6. *'Area 6:' Another forested area, there are cliffs and trees covering the area from the side. There is a small lake at the end, with a slope down where you can go to either Area 7 or Area 4. *'Area 7:' A very large area, there are cliffs on the side where anyone can go into, as well as a lake with small fish that anyone can get. Similar to Area 1, this one has an Altaroth Lair as well. There is a small cliff at the end, leading to Area 8. *'Area 8:' Another area, larger than Area 7. There is a lake, where a waterfall towards Area 3 is found. Another lake is found, where it leads to the Base Camp. Similar to Area 5, there are a lot of cliffs, where a cliff towards Area 2 can be found. The area is rich in vegetation, with trees in the area, surrounded by cliffs and larger trees. *'Secret Area:' A small area in Area 2, where light passes through. It has herbs, bugs, and a mining spot in the area. Notable Features *'Felyne Den' - The Felyne Den can be found in Area 5, hidden inside a small cave. *'Veggie Elder' - He can be found inside the Felyne Den. *'Altaroth Lairs' - Altaroth Lairs can be found in Area 1 and Area 7, where a tired Venondag can go to in order to call Altaroth. *'Stamina Sources' - Stamina sources can be found in all locations, where monsters can get stamina. **'Waterfalls' are found Area 1 and Area 8. A Royal Ludroth can absorb water under these waterfalls when it is tired. **'Fallen Trees' can be found in Area 3 and Area 6. A Duramboros can feed on these logs to regain stamina when it is tired. **'Honey' can be found in Area 1 and Area 4. An Arzuros can feed on honey when it is tired. **'Bone Piles' can be found in Area 5. A Great Baggi or a Great Wroggi can feed on the bones when it is tired. **'Mushroom Spots' can be found in Area 1 and Area 7. A Venondag can eat these mushrooms when it is tired. **'A Herbivore Nest' can be found in Area 2, above a ledge. A Dilaugo can feed on the eggs when it is tired. Hazards At daytime, there is fog filling parts of the forest, blocking the hunter's sight. The fog is more intense on higher areas, but there is little to no fog on cave areas. At nighttime, due to the darkness, it is also hard to see. Monsters The forest's inhabitants are primarily herbivores, which has also attracted carnivores. The monsters are diverse, with some coming from other forests such as Arzuros, and other monsters from colder climates such as Khezus. The monsters appearing in the area depends. Baggi and Giaprey only show up at night, where it is much colder, and Velociprey and Wroggi show up at day, where the fogs could help them trap their prey. Gargwa also show up only at daytime, and Bullfango are only seen at nighttime. However, there are monsters that can show at both daytime and nighttime, such as Altaroth and Ludroth. Notes *The Foggy Woodlands is based on the Flooded Forest, with a minor touch of the Snowy Mountains. *The main idea behind the layout is to provide an easy gathering route, where in anyone can go through all Areas without ever crossing another one which was crossed already. *The place will only get cold at night, so there is no need for a Hot Drink at daytime. *The fog will not completely obscure the hunter's sight, but will only make it harder to see any monster because of it. Near monsters will still be visible, although it is much harder to see them from far. *The fog can also be helpful when sneaking on monsters. Hunters even with the "Taunt" skill can sneak without difficulty. Category:Areas